Spoonguard
The Fantasticly Diplomatic and Incredibly Sexy Republic of Spoonguard The Spoonguard is a second life military which exists in a way the likes of which none of us are ment to understand, it was designed as a piss-take of all 'uber serious' acting SL militaries and has a reputation for hilarity and practical jokes. History Spoonguard was founded in 2007 by Malcious Vuckovic, when he was left in charge of another SL military known as 2142 for a week when the current leader at the time James Benedek went on holiday. Malcious immediately changed the name of 2142 to Spoonguard and proclaimed that everyone was a holy warrior to the Spoon and had the responsibility to uphold whatever responsibilities he could think of at the time. Amoung the changes made to 2142 at the time, the uniform was to be re-made in a purple/gold pattern, and all officers were required to have a mustache. Sadly these changes never full evolved and Spoonguard re-became 2142 when James got back, despite this various references to the Spoonguard can still be seen and a cache of 'secret' weapons are available to those who can find them. Modern Day Spoonguard Spoonguard exists today mostly as a Roleplaying Group in Starbase Alpha and a WW2 sim known as The Channel, they still particapate in SL combat but not as heavily. They now have their own weapons, armour, base of opperations and have reported that they are serious, serious about being serious and serious about the seriousness in which they are seriously taking seriously. In all sicerity, the seriousness of the seriousness of such sincerity cannot seriously be taken seriously into serious account, this seriousness is casued by a serious rift in the seriouness space time and uber serious continuem. Major Offensive Opperations Country to popular belief Spoonguard has participated in scripted SL combat with other militeries, for example in 2009 it was involved in Opperation "Make Mercz Cry". It was most famiously attributed for its attack on Vangaurds first incarnation back in 08, in Opperation "We are Taking the Piss, Don't You Understand, We Are Taking the Piss, Do You Have Anything To Say for Yourself or Are You Just Going To Stand There and Be All Whatever About It" codenamed "We Brought Chips" for short. 27 Spoonguard members ,mostly pulled from 2142 and another army known as SLSN along with various unknowns, assulted Vangaurds WW2 Beachhead style base for around 37 minitues, they wore Pink version of uniforms similar to that of the Commonwealth forces during WW2 and were armed with Sten Guns, Laser shooting Monocles and a Gaint Muffin that acted like a transport craft. Past Bases Berrium, Home 'n' Stuff & Outpost Alpha Ranking Because everyone's gotta have ranks: Command Prime Minister: Q1 Minister of Serious Business: Q2 Minister of Prims: Q3 Minister for the Making of Decisions: Q5 Minister For Stuff: Q6 Officer Ranks Professor of esteemed Academics: Y1 Gentleman: Y2 Officer with Hat: Y3 Officer and a dam fine fellow: Y4 Officer: Y5 NCO Ranks The Magnificent: A3 Basic Ranks Royal Guard: T5 Spewn Man: T4 Spewn Battle Knight: T3 Spewn Warrior: T2 Recruit of the Spewn: T1 Special Ranks Gay 4 Sonik: Awarded to a man for a very special reason Limited Edition: for people who are Lordbob: Because he is Category:Military Groups